With the emergence of bring-your-own-device (BYOD) technology in the workplace, an enterprise can permit its employees to use their own devices to access enterprise data, such as email and corporate documents. However, prior to an employee using his or her own device in the workplace, the enterprise can require the employee to enroll with a device management service capable of protecting enterprise data from theft, data loss, and unauthorized access.
Particular operating systems offer device management capabilities that allow an administrator, such as one associated with an enterprise, to remotely manage the configuration of a device. For example, an administrator of an enterprise can remotely install applications or other data on an employee's device. Some operating systems permit these applications to be “silently” downloaded and installed on a user's device where the user is unaware of the installation as no user interfaces are generated, and because no user interaction is required. However, depending on the level of upgrade, silently upgrading an application from one version to another may be problematic.